Rock Bottom
by silverwaves0210
Summary: You know you've hit rock bottom... when you're undeniably in love. Second person, Aang's thoughts, Kataang.


_Author's Notes: First of all, this story is specifically written so that I can explain a few things to my watchers. So these notes are most likely going to be longer than the actual story since it is just a drabble because, as I already said--it's only written so that I may explain a few things. First of all: you are all allowed to be really mad at me. I have been completely inactive for... what, half a year? Whatever it is, I've been gone so long that I forgot my password and had to send it to my email account and that whole process. But let me apologize and offer an excuse. First, this is my first year entering high school AND a new school. So it is difficult to adjust to both on their own, together it was a challenge but I'm happy to say I love my school and my new friends and I'm doing very well. Because of that I haven't been able to dedicate much (any) time to this website. However, I have NOT stopped writing. Which brings me to my second excuse--I'm tired of writing stories that everybody gets so excited about and then dropping them because I don't feel dedicated to it anymore. I feel awful whenever I do that and so I decided that my next story I will NOT publish until I am 100% done. This 'next story' that I am working on just so happens to be a trilogy. It will be my most elaborate piece of work posted here and I am very pleased to say that my very, very good friend, TTAvatarfan, is beta-reading it. I cannot thank her enough. She likes it, and I'm very proud of it too. I don't want to say what it's about yet but what I will say is that I'm working on Book II currently. So although it probably won't be up for a while, my goal is that it will be up before the summer, and if not, definitely before the end of summer. I'm really dedicated to it, more dedicated than I have ever been to any story before. There are 35 pages of it so far, which is a lot of you look at the document... the scroll bar is practically nothing now. So until then, I'll probably be mostly to completely inactive. Maybe, MAYBE I'll post a few one-shots here and there but until further notice, Love Is Blind is on hold. I apologize for doing this to yet another story, but I promise I will try as hard as I can to complete it after I finish my other series. If you really want to, you can instead read my fancomic on deviantART called "Love Struck" instead, as that is still active. It's still in the beginning, but my goal is to have a new page published every Sunday so it is pretty continuous. Just go on and search "Love Struck Kataang" or something like that and you'll find it. My username is goldenflames66. So, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or support... anything related to this note (or this story!) is much appreciated and encouraged. Other than that, enjoy this very extremely drabble of everybody's favorite thing: Kataang!_

* * *

You know who've hit rock bottom when you look into her eyes and fireworks erupt around you. When the slightest bump of the hands sends shivers up and down your spine—you know that you can't sink deeper. You can tell by the way you react to every sound of her laughter, every sight of her hair blowing in the wind, every scent of her flowery aroma as you walk past her… you're so far down you can never get out. It's the way she says your name, so sweet and friendly, you can't get over it. It's the way she tilts her head when she's confused, the way she can't stop biting her nails, the way she stretches in the morning that got you down here in the first place.

You can see what you're doing to yourself. You have to suppress you're emotions when her brother stares at you with a suspicious look on his face. You act like you're not blushing when she gets closer to you. As you get better at acting, the less he stares at you in that intimidating way. But then you watch her as she walks and you can't help losing yourself again.

You know you've hit rock bottom when you camp out at night after a long, hard day of training and you lie awake watching her sleep. The way she looks so peaceful and the way her breathing is perfectly even and the way you can hear a slight snore coming from her mouth makes you more excited than it should. Then you risk a light patting of her hair because to you it looks so angelic and then she shifts in her sleep and you're so scared that you run back to your sleeping back and don't go back for the rest of the night.

The way she gracefully commands the water to do as she wills is so mesmerizing for you to watch. You could stare at her for hours as she trains. You watch her muscles flex and tense in balance with the water and wonder if you could ever be as talented as her. Then she calls you into the water for your training and you're filled with this exhilaration that can't be beat. You hop into the water so fast that it gets the both of you wet. You laugh and she does too, and it sounds like music to your ears, as she dries the two of you with her bending.

At the end of the day when practice is just about over, you feel so energized by her presence you're almost disappointed when she says you're finished for the day. She concludes the lesson with, "Well done, pupil Aang," as she does every day and the two of you exchange bows. Then she pulls you behind a curtain of cattails and gives you a peck on the cheek, telling you that she's proud of your accomplishments and suddenly, rock bottom doesn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
